Why no fan girl could be with Atemu
by Demented Insane Spirit
Summary: A little interview with Atemu of why no fan girl could be with him. Drabble.


_Title: Why no fan girl could be with Atemu_

_Rating: T_

_Genre: General/Humor_

_Summary: A little interview with Atemu of why no fan girl could be with him. Drabble._

_Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own YuGiOh or Inuyasha._

_Notes/Warnings: Slight fan girl bashing. (sniff) And Atemu can be so cute at times. _

X

"Hello!" DIS greeted happily, wearing an odd fur hat. "I got sick of saying 'welcome.' It's really cheesy. Hey! What the hell? Why aren't you clapping?"

(o.o'') _DIS is in a bad mood after Miroku-kun, _the audience realized, clapping automatically. _And that is a strange looking hat. It looks familiar..._

"Much better! Today we have Atemu from YuGiOh. How are you today, Atemu?"

"_Ahem_." He raised his eyebrows at her and she blinked.

"What?"

"I believe you forgot the _title_. You have Sesshomaru and Kaiba a title – I want a title, dammit!"

"(-.-) Pharaoh."

"That's better, peasant!" Atemu leaned back in his chair, smiling. "So, you were saying...?"

"Right...Tell me, Atemu, do you know how many young and old fan girls adore you?"

"Oh, yes. More than Kaiba's, I'm guessing."

"Actually Kaiba has more."

"What?" Atemu sat up, his jaw dropping. "How did _he_ get more fan girls?"

"(sighs dreamily) It's complicated for a man like you to understand..."

"(O.O) No, DIS, no! Don't fall into the abyss!...Well, actually, that might be to my advantage," Atemu remarked thoughtfully.

"Hey...That was mean," DIS pointed out.

"(o.o)...Why does Kaiba have more fan girls, dammit?" Atemu demanded.

"You see, girls fall for that cold, handsome, wealthy, daring – "

"I get it already."

" – man," she finished with a grin, clasping her hands. "He's soooo hot for a cartoon!"

"Cartoon?" He repeated.

"Never mind. Anyway, yes." DIS nodded to herself, crossing her arms across her chest.

"But I'm the hero! I'm the main character! For Ra's sake, look at all the crap I've been through just to save the stupid, polluted world?"

"Watch it, buddy. The president won't appreciate you saying that. HEY! We're getting off topic!"

"We are?" Atemu paused. "Where am I?"

"(-.-) Don't act stupid – It's your fault! You brought up Kaiba!"

"You brought up fan girls!"

"You agreed to come to the interview _because _of fan girls!"

"...Oh, yeah. No, wait, _Yuugi_ agreed for that."

"(slaps forehead) Dear Buddha."

"Who's that?"

"Shut up, you vile half-man!" DIS snapped.

"You _dare_ to use a quote from Kikyo on me?" Atemu demanded. "Be not a fool! I haven't the time to waste!"

SLAM.

"(OO) Hello, Lord Sesshomaru. Nice to see you again." DIS hid her hat behind her back, smiling nervously.

"...You," he looked to Atemu, who stared at him quizzically. "You are not consequential enough to speak words that I have once spoken. And _you_..." He glared at DIS and moved so that everyone could see his once very fluffy boa. Now...

"Wow, that's an ugly boa," Atemu commented, not realizing who he was talking to. "It looks like someone cut it up."

"Hehehe...Would you like this hat I made, Lord Sesshomaru?" DIS offered the hat made from the fur of his boa. Snatching it from her, he drew his Tokijin and she squeaked. "...Help me, Inuyasha, help me!"

"_Again?_" Inuyasha demanded, storming in. "Frickin' aye, Sesshomaru, leave the girl alone for once! Why don't you go make love to Jaken or something?"

(BOOM! CLACK!)

"(o.o) Say, DIS..." Atemu began, sitting beside her.

"Yep?"

"Does that Sesshomaru fella have more fan girls than me?"

"More than _anyone_," she answered, smirking.

"(-.-) Damn." He paused. "He's pissed."

"Very," DIS agreed.

_Reason: Atemu is too duty-bound and dependent on, say, Yuugi and is just as obsessed of Kaiba as he is of Atemu. Also, he is too stupid to realize when a girl likes him. I think that's pretty self-explanatory, huh? _

X

DIS: (sweat drop) I didn't expect Sesshomaru to come in, honest, and I had to show how stupid Atemu can be. I love the guy, but he can be such a dense idiot at times. How can you not realize that Anzu likes you? Geez. Please review, it'd be much appreciated! Ciao!


End file.
